All I Want To Do, Is Make You Happy
by dingrick
Summary: Even wonder why every one in DBZ has 2 kids but Krillin and Juuhachi? Well i got to thinking about it, and I came up with this story. Enjoy! One shot


A/N Hey every body. I always wondered why every one on DBZ had two kids, but Krillin and Juuhachi only have one kid. Many people ay that it's because Juuhachi is an Android, and she was lucky to have Marron. Well I got tried of hearing that so I decided to write a story about it. Instead of it being Juuhachi's fault, its Krillin's fault. I got the idea from a "King of the Hill" episode. Hope you Guys enjoy this story.  
  
Juuhachi was nervous. She was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She and Krillin have been trying for about three months now. Not that she didn't like it, far from it, but the truth was she really wanted to be a mom, and she knew Krillin really wanted to be a dad. She took deep breaths as she looked at her pregnancy test. Negative.  
  
She sighed as she put it down. 'Not again' though Juuhachi 'I'll never get pregnant. I'm just putting Krillin down more and me as well.'  
  
"Juu-chan" yelled Krillin as he was coming down to the bathroom. He walked into the room. "Well...what is it?"  
  
"It's negative. I'm not pregnant."  
  
Krillin sighed. He came to her and put his arms around her. "Its ok babe. Well just try again later."  
  
"Krillin. I'm not going to get pregnant. We've been trying for ever. I'm an Android. I can't get pregnant. I know how much you want a child, but I can't give you one. You mite as well just fine some else to....."  
  
"Don't say that Juu-chan!" He then kissed her. "I can't replace you! I want you carry my child not any one else!! Look maybe we should go to the hospital. Maybe the test was wrong and you really are pregnant. You never know."  
  
Juuhachi looked at him. "I hate the hospital. You know that as well as I do. I'm not going there."  
  
Krillin gave her a face. "Come on! Please. I know you're scared but I'll be there. I won't let them do any thing to you."  
  
Juuhachi still didn't want to go. "Krillin I'm just not comfortable being there. Doctors scare me."  
  
"And if I were you they would scare me to. But come on. For me. I'll take you to the hospital I've gone to. I've been going there forever. There's a doctor there named Dr. Jerome. He's real nice. Please. "  
  
He then gave her a puppy dog face. She couldn't take it when he did stuff like that.  
  
"Ah .Fine ok! Well go."  
  
"Thanks Juu-chan." He kissed her cheek. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"I know Krillin."  
  
"I need to go make an appointment for us to see the doctor. I'll be back."  
  
As he then left to make an appointment Juuhachi just sat there. She was scared to go, but she would do it for Krillin. 'It's a good thing I love him or he would be dead.'  
  
She then started to think of the time she was in the park, before her and Krillin got married, before they were dating. She was walking in the park and saw the kids play. Even since then she wanted one of her own. She never told any one. Not even Krillin.  
  
No one knew about her want of a child. She wanted to hug a child and tell them I love you. To be honest she wanted one more then Krillin did.  
  
"Ok." Said Krillin as he walked in. "We can go in tomorrow at around 9:00. That's when they can fit us in."  
  
"What are they going to do?" asked Juuhachi  
  
"I don't really know. I think they mite run some test on you...."  
  
She gave him a glare. "Tests?"  
  
"Nothing will happen! I'll make sure of it ok?"  
  
She looked at him. "Fine. I trust you Krillin."  
  
He then put his arms around her again and kissed her neck. "I hope you trust me. It will be fine. I won't let any thing bad happen to you. I love you."  
  
Juuhachi took a way to answer. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
The next day, they went to the hospital. They when in and Juuhachi took some tests. Just like Krillin said nothing happened. They both went in a room to find the results.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chestnut." said Dr. Jerome.  
  
"Hi doctor." Said Krillin "Nice to see you again. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine Krillin just fine.  
  
"Do you know what the results are yet?"  
  
"Yes I do. The results are negative. She's not pregnant."  
  
Juuhachi gave out a painful sigh. Krillin gave off a sad face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"This is all my fault." Said Juuhachi. "I'm never going to be a mom and you're never going to be a dad. I can't have kids."  
  
"Juu-chan don't blame this on your self. It's not your fault!" said Krillin as he put his hand on her back to comfort her.  
  
"He's right, Mrs. Chestnut. It's his."  
  
"What?" said Krillin as he looked at the doctor.  
  
"Huh? How can it be his fault?" said Juuhachi  
  
"Mrs. Chestnut, your reproductive system is fine. Every thing works. You can have a baby, no problem...."  
  
Juuhachi felt a little better. She can have a baby. She can be a mother, but....  
  
"...It's just Krillin has some problems."  
  
"Problems? What problems? What do you mean?" Krillin's face was wide eyed  
  
"Well Krillin...." he said as he looked though he's records. "You've had problems all your life correct?"  
  
"Huh?" Krillin was puzzled "I never knew I had problems"  
  
"Well you were born problems. Did any one ever tell you?"  
  
Krillin stopped to think about it. He's mom died, he's dad hated him and the monks never told him any thing.  
  
"No. no one. What are my problems?"  
  
"Ah well..do you mind if your wife her hears them?"  
  
"Its ok Krillin," said Juuhachi as she got up. "I'll be out side the door. I really don't want to hear what you were born with. You understand?"  
  
"Ah.yeah I do."  
  
She then left the room. She loved Krillin to much to hear his faults. She sat out side the room.  
  
"Ok then. One problem you have is you were born with no nose. You haven't noticed that?"  
  
"Well yeah I have. But I though it was genes?"  
  
"No. You are the only one in your family line with no nose. Also I see you have some hair growing in on your head."  
  
Krillin had a little buzz cut look. Krillin then rubbed his head. "Yeah I'm letting in grow out."  
  
"Tell me Krillin. How many times a day did you wax your head?"  
  
"Ah I barely had to...maybe once every 3 months."  
  
"That's an other one. Your hair doesn't grow like any one else. I mean did you ever have to shave your face?"  
  
Krillin stopped to think. "No. I never had too."  
  
"Yes. You'll be very lucky if you get any hair on your face."  
  
"Well what else is there."  
  
"Well there is your height. You dad was 6.4 and so was your mom, yet your 4..."  
  
"Ok...so what about my reproductive system? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You may not be able to reproduce as much sperm as other men do. We' re going to need to run a test. We will need you to give us a sperm sample."  
  
Krillin fell of his seat. "Ah what?"  
  
"Sperm sample. We need to see how much sperm you reproduce. To see if that's the case."  
  
Krillin took a deep breath "Ok when do you need this?"  
  
"Today if you want to. If not we can do this tomorrow."  
  
"Ah lets do it today. To get it over with. So what do I have to do. Take a pill or some thing?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
The doctor was right out side the bathroom door.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"Hey don't rush me!!!" yelled Krillin from the inside of the bathroom "This is hard as it is!!"  
  
"Ok, ok" He waited an other 10 minutes "Do you want a magazine or some thing?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine."  
  
Half an hour when by. "Ok, Krillin this is long enough! You done or not?"  
  
"Give me time!"  
  
Just then Juuhachi came over to the bathroom. "Doctor where is Krillin? I though he was staying with you?"  
  
"Well he is but he's doing some thing right now."  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"Giving us a sample of some thing." He then got an idea. "You want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Just lean your head on the bathroom door and talk to him."  
  
She did just that. "Krillin, What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Juuhachi that you?"  
  
"Yes, what's taking so long? I want to go home and go to bed."  
  
"Well Ah...Hey!! Hey doctor!!! It's done!! I'm done!!!"  
  
"Done with what?" asked Juuhachi with a confused face.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Chestnut." Krillin then opened the door and gave him the cup.  
  
  
  
"Well Krillin." Said Dr. Jerome "I have your results."  
  
"Well ok. How did I do?"  
  
"Well...the average man can produce at lest over one million sperms. You were able to produce only 850."  
  
Krillin's heart then sunk. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It mean's the changes of you having any kids is a million to one. I'm sorry Krillin. I know how much you wanted a child."  
  
Krillin felt like jumping off a cliff. He felt so empty inside. "Is there any change what so ever?"  
  
"Yes there is, but it is so little. I mean a guy produces over one million sperm and only one can fertilize the egg. You only produce about 850. That cuts your changes big time. But one of them may be the one to fertilize the egg."  
  
"But can that really happen?"  
  
"I really don't think so. I'm very sorry Krillin."  
  
'Thanks doctor. Thanks for telling me this." Krillin then got up and left the doctor office.  
  
Juuhachi was out side waiting for him. "We ready to go home?"  
  
Krillin felt like cry. "Yeah. We can go home."  
  
Juuhachi saw his face. "Krillin what's wrong?"  
  
Krillin couldn't look at her in the face.  
  
"Krillin. Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't give you a baby. I'm not able to give you one."  
  
"What? What makes you say that?"  
  
"I can only produce around 800 sperms. The average man can produce over one million, the changes of us having a kid is a million to one, or worst. I can't make you a mom, I know how much you want to be one, and I can see it in your eyes. I'm sorry I'm no good for you. Your better off finding some else for you." He then ran off out the door.  
  
"Krillin wait! Krillin!!!"  
  
"No! Just forget about me alright!!! Find some one new!!" he yelled it as he ran down the hall.  
  
Juuhachi ran after him but it was too late. He flew off some were far away. She ran back in side to Dr. Jerome's office. "What the hell did you tell my husband?!" yelled Juuhachi with fire in her eyes. "Tell me now!!"  
  
"I told him the truth. There is very little chance that he can, but it is so little that you can barley count it."  
  
"But there is a change?"  
  
"Yes. Now Mrs. Chestnut if you're really serious about having a baby I can recommend a place where they do sperm donations. If you'd like that I can call them up for you...."  
  
"No." said Juuhachi fast as she could. "Krillin is my husband. I want his baby, no one else." She started to walk off.  
  
"He'll be back Mrs. Chestnut." Said Dr. Jerome "He's just emotionally depressed right now. Believe me he will be back."  
  
Juuhachi ran out the hospital. She went looking for Krillin when it started to rain. She couldn't find his Ki any where it the rain. If it was sunny she would have a better chance.  
  
She was all wet and she still couldn't find him. She decided to wait at home for him. 'Krillin come home! I love you.'  
  
  
  
Krillin just sat there in the rain. He was crying. 'I'll never be a father. I can't make Juu-chan happy. I'm only putting her down.'  
  
"Krillin?" said a voice behind him  
  
"Huh?" he looked around and saw Yamcha with an umbrella standing right behind him. "Yamcha? What are you don't here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here in the rain?"  
  
Krillin then sunk his head.  
  
"Look you're all wet. Come over to my house we'll talk."  
  
  
  
Yamcha gave Krillin a towel and some coffee. "I'll be right back ok."  
  
"Ok." Said Krillin as he sipped his coffee.  
  
Yamcha ran to the phone and called Juuhachi  
  
*ring*ring* ring*  
  
JUUHACHI: Hello? Krillin is that you?  
  
YAMCHA: No its Yamcha  
  
JUUHACHI: oh well what do you want?  
  
YAMCHA: Just to tell you that Krillin is safe at my house.  
  
JUUHACHI: He is! Thank you Yamcha!!! Try to get him to come home as fast as possible can you please?  
  
YAMCHA: Ok I'll try. Bye  
  
JUUHACHI: bye  
  
*beep*  
  
He came back in the room with Krillin. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"I'm no good for Juuhachi. She needs some one better then me. I can't give her want she wants."  
  
"What do you think she wants?"  
  
"A child."  
  
"So...why don't you give her one?" He then hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"That's the problem! I can't"  
  
"You can't? What's wrong you can't have sex with her or some thing?"  
  
"No I can, believe me I can." He said with a smile "Its just I only can produce about 850 sperms, the every day man can produce over one million."  
  
"You mean I can produce over one million of those little things? Man!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you can! I can't! So the changes of me having a child are a million to none!!"  
  
Krillin then hit his head on the table.  
  
Yamcha stopped to think. "Ok Krillin. How badly do you want a kid?"  
  
"Really bad"  
  
"Well....how long have you and Juuhachi been 'trying'?"  
  
"Ah for about 3 months now."  
  
"No I mean... 'Trying' really trying to make a kid."  
  
"Oh....well in that chase I really don't know." Said Krillin with a blush.  
  
"See. I know you want a kid and I know Juuhachi wants a kid, but I think she wants you just as much."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well...you have been 'trying' for 3 months!!! That says a lot! And I just spoke to her on the phone to tell her you were here, she sounded worried sick!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean you should go to her now! So ok you may keep trying and trying to have a kid and you just so happen to may never have one...."  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in!!"  
  
"BUT...at least you had the fun of trying!! Think of home many married people have sex after there 3rd child!! You and Juuhachi will get closer to one an other by this, and who knows! You may just have a child!"  
  
Krillin got up. "I've never though of it that way."  
  
"See. Its just the way you look at it."  
  
"Well I would love to have 3 kids, but if I just got one, that would be nice."  
  
"Well I think you should go home to her. She is worried sick you know."  
  
"Ok Thanks Yamcha. I didn't think you of all people would really help me."  
  
"Your wel....hey!!!"  
  
  
  
Juuhachi sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. She heard the door knob turn. She jumped up hoping it would be Krillin.  
  
"Hi Babe." Said Krillin as he walked though the door all wet again.  
  
"KRILLIN!!" she jumped on him and hugged him tight. "Your all wet. I was afraid you won't come back." She kissed him.  
  
"Juuhachi, I love you and I know I can't make you happy but I will try. I will try."  
  
"Krillin what do you mean? Make me happy?"  
  
"I can't give you what you want. I can't make you happy."  
  
"Krillin....I want a kid but I want you as well. You make me very happy. Even though I don't show it some times, I love you with all my heart."  
  
Then they started to make out on the living room floor. The next thing they new they were in the bed, doing much more then that.  
  
  
  
Two months later Juuhachi was in the bathroom looking at her pregnancy test. Krillin was out side sitting on the ground looking at the sky. He was thinking about how nice the day was and how beautiful the day was.  
  
'Even if I never can have a child, I will enjoy my life with Juuhachi just as much as I would with a child. All though...I would like one.'  
  
Just then Juuhachi came from behind Krillin and grabbed him gently by the neck.  
  
"Hey Babe. What are you doing? Every thing ok?" she normally didn't do stuff like that to him.  
  
"Yes. Every thing is perfect!" she said with a big smile as she kissed him on the cheek  
  
"You ok? You don't normally do this."  
  
"This is no normal day! Krillin I have some thing to tell you.."  
  
"Well what is it then? I didn't forget any thing today did I?"  
  
"No." said Juuhachi with a big smile "Krillin....  
  
I'm Pregnant."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's all. I hope you guys like it. I though of it over my vacation but never really put down on paper until now. Tell me what you guys think please. Thank you for reading ^_^ 


End file.
